


Fly Away With Me

by AguasDeMarco



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AguasDeMarco/pseuds/AguasDeMarco
Summary: 半架空的战争背景
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

1.

一直到站在军事法庭上时，Anna对Elsa的记忆都还停滞在许多年前那个白金长发乖顺可爱的小姑娘，而不是这个正坐在被告席上把背挺得坚牢的女人。

“陛下。”Kai忧心忡忡地盯着Anna阴沉的侧脸，小声道，“请快入座吧。”

Kai的声音被审判官和Elsa的一问一答盖过去了。

“Elsa Of Arendelle.”

“是。”

“于两年前入伍。”

“是十三年，先生。”Elsa的背影一动不动，“其中十一年是特训。”

“然后你选择——”Anna看见审判官的眼睛里闪过讥讽，“选择了加入前线医疗队，在十一年的特训后……好吧。”

Elsa没有回答。

“你被指控多次违抗上级命令，扰乱纪律，欺骗教官。”审判官对着她点了点下巴，“你怎么说？”

“无罪。”

审判官又看向坐在左侧的Clinton上校一席人，“你们听到了，那就开始答辩吧。”

首先起立的人带着中士勋章，“先生，我想世界上没有哪一个军人会拒绝持枪演习，拒绝体能指导，拒绝学习一切有关刀刃、枪械、手雷的知识。”

接着他转头瞥了眼Elsa，“她蔑视军规、挑战法律，用她那一套皇室的高级道德标准来向我们炫耀，她是多么的慈悲。”

“慈悲？”审判官问道，“解释一下，士兵。”

“是的，先生，她将对持枪作战的厌恶都写在脸上，您设想一下，哪一个士兵看了这副模样还会想义无反顾地为国献身？”

他的话音刚落，身旁的教官也一跃而起，“好了中士，这些都是后话。先生，我们只想问她一个问题。”

审判官点点头，示意他继续。

“你是否曾经多次违抗Clinton上校的指令，其中包含了刚才中士对你的指控。”

Anna不是没有见过法庭上的明枪暗箭，她所见闻过的被告人总是会在自己受到不公正的对待、诽谤和攻击时把头抬得高高，好像是在挣扎着进行反抗。比起那些动荡的抗争者，Elsa只会直视前方，留下一块冷冰冰的后背，于是Anna只从背后看她，看她的脑袋，看她的发结，看她的肩膀。在受到近乎算得上侮辱的冒犯时，Elsa也从不摇头，她只看着前方。

“我想救人。”Elsa只是徒劳地重复这两句话，她的神情庄重得像是在阅读圣经的开篇，“我不愿伤人。”

于是Anna沉不住气了，她看了好几眼Kai手里捧着的出自她亲笔的手书。早在听闻Elsa被告上军事法庭时，不知前因后果的Anna就已经做好了最糟的打算，倘若这帮人一条心跟Elsa过不去，她便会用女王的命令让他们服从，她才不在乎谁谁谁会在她背后嚼舌根，她只要自己的姐姐平安无事。

可她不喜欢这样。Anna的手指揪紧了自己的长裙。她分不清究竟这些人的出言不逊和Elsa麻木的反应哪个更令她生气。她紧盯着Elsa的后背，期待着Elsa对那些荒腔走板的指控狠狠痛斥。  
为什么你不说话？

“先生！那么请让她告诉我们，告诉我们一个令人信服的理由，她为什么会来选择入伍。”

说话，Elsa。

就在这时，Anna看见Elsa的脖子轻轻朝她的方向转动了一下，那双美丽得能让冰霜融于水的蓝眼睛短短一瞬间好像望向她了。Elsa像是看见了她，又像是没有，只是随着这个简单的动作，Elsa的发辫从胸口坠向了后背，在穿堂风里微微晃动，在那开得很低的领口后面，Anna甚至能看清那白皮肤上的胎记，她连自己在小时候是如何拉着Elsa的头发，不依不饶地要去捏那头颈后的胎记都记得。

她至今都不明白爸爸为什么要将Elsa送去军队，让Elsa与他们分隔两地。Elsa是那么的温柔、美丽、聪慧，人民在她身上理应看到Arendelle理想的象征，而她捣蛋、调皮，小时候只会闹得管家们无可奈何，可最后王位却到了姐妹中与皇宫格格不入的她手里。

Elsa会喜欢军队吗？不，她一定不会喜欢。军队里没有巧克力，没有冰淇淋，没有柔软的衣服、被子，Elsa怎么会喜欢。偶尔在门缝里偷窥先王与议员争论时，Anna会忍不住去想，Elsa也会在军队里孤身一人面对刻薄狡诈的眼睛和暴跳如雷的脾气吗？

在先王与王后于一次沉船事件不幸过世之后，她曾几次写信询问Elsa是否愿意回到皇宫，哪怕不行，抽空回家看看也好。只是那些信件最终都石沉大海了，Elsa仿佛就此与他们家毫无瓜葛了一般，葬礼上的家属席只留她孤零零的一人，身旁空荡荡的椅子在嘲笑她的无枝可依。然后现在，Elsa又以这种莫名其妙的原因出现在了她面前，最恼人的是她甚至无法做到对此置之不理袖手旁观。

如果不是军队里先王的旧相识千里迢迢地来告知，恐怕Elsa被判了刑她都会一无所知。

“先生，我不明白。”Elsa说话了，“根据我国国会的第七法案，第三章，一百八十五条，我的道德和意志是受保护的。”

“哈！”站在一旁的中士从鼻子里挤出一声笑，“你是想让其他人去战斗、送死，然后自己呆在后边吗？”

“我和你们一样上战场，面对一样的炮火和枪击。在这个世界上，如果说‘伤害’是一项罪，那我选择尝试去减轻它、修复它。”她停顿了一下，Anna发觉她的手臂垂了下去，就此，那无懈可击坚硬的姿势被瓦解了一点，仿佛是被某种不可见的矛头刺得很深，“我只是想让糟糕的一切变好一点。”

“你知道你这么做会对战局中我国的地位造成不良影响吗？”

Elsa看向审判官，她的表情并不茫然，而轻声念叨的话却更像自言自语，“那么，要是您的话，您会怎么做？”

在这场没完没了的唇枪舌战中，Elsa赢了第一回合，在大家都齐刷刷地朝审判官投向期待的目光时，暂停庭审的铃声响起了。Anna站在离她不远的地方，一直到最后都没有让Kai去献上那份左右局势手书。

“让她来见我。”Anna说道，“我要在这儿见她，立刻。”

等到Elsa真正从法庭出来时天已经全黑了。这一晚的月光皎洁，不远处白茫茫灰蒙蒙的山峦像是月球上的景色，周围的树木和土地都同荒漠一般干槁，阴翳的地方黑得没有层次，开阔的地方白得枯萎无色。

来来往往的军事战车拖着超过其本身重量的大炮，在黑暗中形成闪烁的光斑，它们咯吱咯吱地碾过碎掉的枯木和杂草，在夜里扬起一片又一片的沙尘。

今天是回不去了。Anna想着，吸了吸鼻子，拢上了Kai递来的大衣。

Elsa就是在这时朝她走来的。她踏着月亮女神的光行来，伴随着的是死水塘里青蛙的鼓噪，那半是哀嚎半是大笑的喧噪却衬得她更优雅了。当她的脸庞彻彻底底地从阴影处显露出来时，Anna却一时间张口结舌得说不出话来。

“你好。”

“谁好？——你是在跟我说话？我好？”Anna一时意识到自己的失态，连忙摆正了身子，“呃，你好。好久不见。”

Elsa对她露出一个笑。“你找我。”

无论事隔多少年，那个笑容浮现在Anna的脑海时仍旧有声有色，令人百感交集。Elsa的笑容让她想起她还是个很小很小的孩子时，要把手举得高高才能握住父母的手，而那时牵住她、搂着她、将她抱在怀里的却不是爸爸妈妈。她被Elsa紧紧地环在怀里，Elsa会吻她的头顶，蹭她的脖子，给她念上一整晚的童话故事。

她想，她得原谅自己，她实在是有太多的话、太多的问题想跟Elsa讲，这一时半会儿怎么能说得完？可当Elsa切切实实地站在她跟前时，她却觉得自己以往的辩论精神都失了效，她支支吾吾了一阵才挤出几个字，“你还好吗？”

Elsa点点头，“你呢？”

“我？我很好啊。你知道，不就是皇宫嘛，有的时候会有几个议员为难个一时半会儿的，但都不是什么大事。Gerda还是那么念叨，这个不许吃，那个不许碰——”Anna摊了摊手，“你懂，就是那么多条条框框，跟小时候一样。”

“还有那个来访的伯爵，就是往常老来打扰父王的那一个，前些日子他的孩子传来了信件，说是他已经过世啦，我得去参加他的葬礼，毕竟他把控着一大片粮田……”

“然后还有西部的大干旱，你说为什么这些人非得等到最后一刻才向上禀报呢？他们脑子是不是抽了筋？以为外派是随随便便就能吩咐下去的吗？”

Anna滔滔不绝地说着，期间好几次她都以为Elsa会不耐烦地打断她，可Elsa只是倾听着，凝神屏息地望着她的双眼。她仅仅只是看着她而已，她的面部没有述说什么、乞求什么。那张美丽的面孔仅是呈现在她的面前，而一向粗枝大叶的她却从中看清了Elsa是多么的紧张与疲惫。

“Anna。”Elsa轻轻地打断了她语无伦次的喋喋不休，她望向Anna，声音柔软得仿佛能滴出水来。她的眼里倒映着Anna的模样，红色的头发扎成两条辫子，前额圆鼓鼓的，眉毛因为气恼都快竖起来了，绿色的眼睛机灵聪明，下巴丰满，嘴唇红润，像花一般可爱。

“你长大了。”

“呃——你也是？”

“你一点都没变。”这次轮到Elsa笑出声了，“可你身为女王，怎么能跑到这种地方来。”

“我的姐姐被告上法庭了，我还能坐视不理吗？”Anna回过头，示意Kai上前展示手里的一卷手书。

“我担心你出事，还特意让Kai带了这个。”Anna拘谨地看了看Elsa，“不过没派上用场，当然，没派上用场是好事，我想如果我出面可能会给你添更多乱子。”

“谢谢，但你该回去了，Anna。”

“回去，为什么？”她顿了顿，“你是担心我吗？你不用担心我，我会照顾好我自己，我只是需要跟你谈谈。”

“谈谈？”

“是啊！谈谈过去的一切，为什么父王要把你送走，这些年你从来没有回过我的信——我知道你一定很忙，但现在家里只剩下我和你了。”

Elsa在听见这句话后态度突如其来地变了，她没回答Anna的话，甚至别过了头，忽略了那双困惑的绿眼睛，她抱起了双臂，向后稍稍退开一步。

“这里已经是前线了。”

“我不怕，况且我只会占用你一小会儿的时间，我很快就走。”

“随时会爆发战役。”

Anna觉得她的回答无缘无故的疏离，却还是耐着性子重复道，“我说了我不怕。”

Elsa皱起眉，“一旦开始作战，没有人会顾得上你。”

“如果你愿意跟我谈谈过去的事，我也就不必呆在这儿了。”

Elsa抿紧了唇，没有作答。Anna望向那双眼睛，她看见Elsa的目光越过了她，凝视着前方虚无的空间，“你该回去，这里很危险。”

“我想要你的解释。别想赶我走，谁知道这次之后什么时候我才能再见到你。”

Elsa没有回答了。

又开始了，又是这种奇怪的沉默。Anna痛恨Elsa对某些问题沉默不语的模样，每当Elsa陷入这种畸形的逃避时，那股拒人千里的寒气就会像龙卷风一样把她赶到世界的另一个极点，还大声地对她叫嚷说这辈子都别想靠近Elsa了。

若是放在往常，Anna相信自己能把这些话埋在心里，可她在这时却仿佛被恶魔附了身。

“为什么你只会逃避？为什么你只会装作什么都没发生一样？”

Elsa还站在原地凝视她。Anna发觉那双自己偏爱的蓝眼睛一时冥顽不化得像是冷血动物的眼珠子。

“回家吧，Anna。”Elsa又重复了一遍。

说不定Elsa的嗓子里有条钢带，不然怎么会令这句话听起来比锉刀还锋利？Anna没头没脑地想着，连再见都没说出口就扭头大步跑走了。

她一直走，一直走，都没有扭过头去看一眼Elsa。她只感到委屈。她恨过爸爸，也恨过Elsa，他们一个不顾亲情让她经历十三年的分别，一个若无其事地留她一人守着父母的坟墓。但她从没像现在这样委屈过，Elsa又要丢下她了，没有给出一句解释，没有为过去的一切感到一丝的歉意。她一边走，一边又气得嘴唇发抖，眼泪都快落下来了。

Elsa什么都不知道。Anna气恼地抹了把自己的眼睛。明明在这铺天盖地麻木不仁的孤独里，是Elsa在她心里洒下的星光在抵抗世界。

可Elsa什么都不知道。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

那是一个Anna永生难忘的寒夜，除了体验了一把没有壁炉的隆冬，更多的是，战争前线带来的冲击远比她书房里数不尽的战事记录来得更令人印象深刻。

“我从一数到五十，又从五十数到一，可我无法入睡。只要我闭上眼睛，破碎的肉体就像摸不着的小鬼一样向我涌来。”

摸不着的小鬼会是怎样的？在皇宫最大的图书馆里读到这本日记时年幼的Anna深感疑惑。她合上日记本，又对它充满好奇。它看起来不属于这儿，和雕梁画栋旁翩连的书脊不大一样，上面没有姓名，没有日期，可偏偏又一笔一划地记载着栩栩如生的战场，手术刀一样精准的词句一点一滴地讲述出了战斗来临时作者本人的心潮澎湃。

她就此结识了一个灵魂，一个拥有着坚韧的心、渺茫的温度的灵魂，古怪的是，它在茫茫然中又逐渐变作一种微弱的指引，在她父母的葬礼结束后，她会不由自主地回到它身边。那时候她伤透了心，周围的书架好像都在打着转，墙壁是扭曲的，只有它躺在她的掌心，那么沉甸甸，它在发麻的痛楚中清晰可闻地告诉她，死亡不可怕，在这个世界上还有第二个人在同她一起与之搏斗。

她情不自禁地去想，当一个士兵在面临这场浩浩荡荡的劫难时，他真的会变得迷信、去划十字、亲吻自己的护身符吗？他真的会对着自己兄弟姐妹的照片发愣吗？他将啃食尸体的老鼠捧在掌心上叽叽咕咕说个不停时，又是出于怎样绝望的心情？

而滑稽的是，当她被刺耳的空袭警报吵醒时，她脑海里回荡着的竟然是这本日记开篇的第一句话。

“记于第一百一十三个没有月亮的夜晚，我仰望星空，但北极星不可见。”

在一片硝烟中Anna冲出了房间，楼底下Kai正在组织士兵排成一支临时的护卫队。她知道，他们都是精挑细选出来的，这些士兵会不惜一切代价地将她平安护送回城，哪怕真的有子弹朝她射来，他们中的每一个人都绝对会毫不犹豫地用自己的胸口替她挡下来。

“陛下！”Kai朝她招手，就在他扬起头时，近处炮弹带来的冲击震得整栋楼都狠狠一抖，“是突袭！”

当她真的处于令人毛骨悚然的漩涡中心时，她才真的发觉自己的精神、心智都在一步步地被它吸过去。她的肉体发着抖，刹那间喧嚣仿佛自她出生以来就存在似的浸润进她的骨髓，她感到害怕，生存的欲望和对故乡的思念从未如此磅礴地向她扑来。

然而，在这混沌的一切到来后，以压倒性优势帮她抵抗住的竟然是一股静谧如水的、坚定的温柔。

“Elsa。”她没有去握住Kai伸来的手，“Elsa在哪？”

“没事的，看着我，集中注意力，保持清醒。”Elsa将士兵身上的土一把挥开，迅速地为他大腿上的止血带打上一个结，“看着我，不要走神。”

但他很容易便会走神，再一颗五十米内的炮弹就能让她失去他，可这只会让她对他的专注有增无减。

这场突袭来得无缘无故又势在必得。暴怒的炮火砸在她的身边，令她来不及思考其中的缘由。但是无论如何，眼前的人已经失去了一条胳膊。她咬牙搂住了他，握住了僵硬得跟铁棍似的手指，重复道，“没事的，看着我。”那副皮包骨似的躯体还在逐渐瘫软下去，她试了好几次，却无法探求它的余温。

她看见他张嘴嗫嚅了几个字，那双眼睛在逐渐失去聚焦，于是她不得不拍打起他的脸庞，“别放弃，我在你身边，我在你身边，我会救你。”

这时候另一个军医赶了过来，在一片疯狂的炮火中他从她手里接下了这个奄奄一息的士兵。

“给他一针吗啡。”Elsa将怀里的人交给他，一边口齿不清地念着，“我去前面看看。”

他没得救了，Elsa再清楚这点不过，给他一针吗啡不过是让他走得不那么疼。

她向前跑去，哪怕前面只是一望无际的火焰和机关枪的尖叫。她的脚步毫不畏惧，尖利的小石子扎得她满手是血她也不管不顾。她只顾着朝前跑。

前面有一大批士兵鬼哭狼嚎地端着机枪不断扫射，她看见他们上下左右无死角地向前扣动着扳机，他们牙关咬紧，又在某些时刻大吼出声，仿佛这世界只剩下他们手里震动的机关枪和铤而走险的孤注一掷。

又一枚大炮在她身旁炸开了。她连忙匍匐进凹凸不平的沙地里，等待着这一轮的轰炸结束。正巧这时敌方突击手的子弹打完了，在大炮停止的片刻，周围死一般地寂静。

“救救我……”

她抬起头，闻声爬到一片沙地，两三下抹开了一副肉体上的沙子。

“你——”她的声音顿住了，但下一瞬间又恢复得无比理智。她将一大块止血带按在那血肉搅和在一起的伤口上，“压住它，别放手。”

那个前一天还在军事法庭上耀武扬威的中士朝她露出一个很勉强、很悲哀的笑容，那只照她吩咐按在伤口上的手也疲惫地颤抖着。

“对不起，Elsa——”

急于从医疗包里抽出吗啡的Elsa没空看他，只是头也不抬地回应道，“什么？”

“对不起。”他一边喘气一边流泪，“法庭上的、队里的，所有的……”

“别说了。”Elsa挽着他的脖子，一边用另一块止血带绑住了大动脉上方。

“我们知道，你是最棒的军医，你从不畏惧、从不退缩……可我们还是找你的麻烦，闹着说谁想在战场操一个女人，抓着你的把柄就迫不及待地把你告上法庭——”他哭出声，也不管眼泪是不是被泥土浸得肮脏，“真是太他妈愚蠢了……”

可Elsa只是置若罔闻地将吗啡扎进他的身体，好像这番动情的自白根本无关紧要，“这能止痛，”然后她将他拖到离炮火远一些的土坑里，“前面还有多少人？”

“他们都……”他的尾音被爆炸声撕得粉碎，他看向她，声音逐渐微弱下去，“救救我，带我回家……”

有血淋淋的人肉落在她的身上，然后迅速结冰。她搂着这个中士冷得僵硬的尸体，还没来得及放下，又一颗炮弹在不及百米处炸开了。

可这一次扑倒她的并不是飞溅的泥土，而是一个热腾腾的肉体，与此同时，她听见一声尖利的呼叫，伴随而来的是护着她脑袋的拥抱和压得她动弹不得的身子。

“你怎么不躲！”

不用回头Elsa都能听出来人的声音。

“Anna！”她惊愕地脱口而出，“Anna？你在这里干什么？”

和Elsa急促的呼吸相比，Anna的动作已经是显得异常缓慢。她拉住了Elsa的胳膊，眼睛眨也不眨地死盯着眼前的人，可她的瞳孔在颤抖，Elsa在里面察觉到了恐惧，她的妹妹甚至不敢去看一眼身边血肉模糊的尸体。

“你跟我走。”她的手指捉着Elsa的衣领，“你必须跟我走。”

随着她的动作，Elsa怀里的尸体一咕噜地滚去了一边。这使她不得不去看它一眼。在书本里、在广告牌上、在阅兵大典上，战争是一件多么美好的事。士兵被赋予至高无上的荣耀，“角斗士”、“花岗岩”是给予他们的标签，听起来充满力量，简直令人迫不及待地想拿着参军广告去前线一探究竟。

花岗岩。Anna怔怔地想着。花岗岩也会流泪吗？花岗岩也会在髑髅地涌出鲜血吗？当她站在皇宫高耸的大门前，听着几个议员称一名将士为流星时，这样的赞美是货真价实的吗？还是说她所知晓的都是被一堆花招包裹起来的耀眼狗屁？

轰炸机从她们头顶飞过，Elsa扑过去，将Anna搂入怀里，“你怎么可以来这种地方，这太危险了！Kai呢？他去哪儿了？”

“那你怎么办？”

“我是军人，你是女王。”

“军人？”Anna重复道，“你是Elsa，是我的姐姐！”

Elsa的身子猛地一震。她看向Anna，还没有应下她的请求，可她的眼里已经失去了做决定的信心，她的固执也在迅速溃散。

“该死的，Elsa，让过去那些乱七八糟都见鬼去吧！现在我是女王，我让你跟我回去！”

实际上她是记得的，早在她们还未分离的时候，她的姐姐便很少拒绝她，她善于用露齿的笑容去招惹Elsa的偏爱，会张开双臂用跌宕起伏的声音去讨一个拥抱。她想，Elsa并非表面上那么郁郁寡欢、冷漠迟钝，在夜晚噩梦降临的时候，是Elsa抱着她，抚她的额头，再为她唱上好久好久的摇篮曲。Elsa是爱她的。

所以她在说完这一长串话之后，又添上了一句，“我不能失去你，求你了。”

于是在下一刻，Elsa的手便握住了她的手，在气温零下十度、刺人的冰渣没完没了坠下的冰天雪地里，Elsa的掌心依旧暖和。轰隆隆的炮火在前头燃烧，在这张动人的脸庞上扑上了层或明或暗的光。

“我们走。”

如果她们能平安回家，她一定会把那些控告Elsa的混蛋都收拾一顿，她会给Elsa颁上荣誉的勋章，她会将Elsa应得的都给她。温暖的房间、美味的甜点，哪怕是战时紧缺的牛肉罐头她也会送给Elsa。如果Elsa在她身边，她或许便不会在做决定时瞻前顾后了，她的姐姐一定不会像她一样把战局搅得一团糟——

在Elsa牵起她的一瞬间，Anna真的以为一切就此要走向明朗。

但等她回到皇宫，由议院编写的文书却让她五雷轰顶。

“叛徒？”她先是不可置信地瞪大了眼，又站起身，不由自主地笑了几声，“让我确认一下，你们现在是想告诉我，Elsa是叛徒？”

几个议员面面相觑，“是的，陛下。”

“原因呢？就因为我去的地方被几颗该死的炸弹给轰了，你们就要怪在Elsa头上？”

“关于她的——”

“她？”Anna打断了他，“注意你的措辞，”她咬牙切齿地警告道，“她是我姐姐，Elsa Of Arendelle，如果我没有继位，她将会是你们的女王，Queen Of Arendelle。”

那人吃了瘪，舔了舔嘴唇，“是……Elsa殿下的事，这是议院商议投票做出的提议，我们得先找到她——Elsa殿下，才能做更近一步的调查，其余的事，我们会做出细节性的报告。”

“陛下，请……”他顿了顿，再三确认Anna的表情后才犹豫不决地继续道，“请立刻下逮捕令吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Elsa不在房间里。

Anna提心吊胆地命人搜过了每一间客房，可等待只让她越来越焦躁，她便心急火燎地提着裙子踹开了Elsa小时候的房间。老旧的门锁砸在地板上，在空荡荡的屋内发出哐当一声巨响。

在方才十分激动的情绪过去后，她几乎要陷入一种神经质的平静中。她上前查看，桌上的军用背包和叠成两摞的军服整齐地靠在一起，地上还有一个皮箱子，破破烂烂的，边角都翻出来了，上面薄薄的一层蜡油却还泛着光，是被人小心保养过的证明。

她在巨大的落地窗前站定，朝外看去。外头风雪交加，一个模糊的人影在花园的石凳上缓缓浮现出来。

Elsa顶着雪花坐在外面，双手放在腿上一动不动。

她们之间好像一直存在着一种巧合，在冥冥之中将她们扯散又聚拢。Elsa正坐着的位置是Anna在过去十三年里最偏爱的地方。在她突然继位之后，她起初是整日惶恐不安，随后又时常一个人藏在花园里以泪洗面。到每一年十二月初的时候，她会叫Gerda安排几个人捧着布料和针线陪她一起坐在外面——她得给Elsa准备生日礼物，尽管她甚至不知道Elsa是否真的收到过。

她抚摸着绣得粗糙的娃娃，突然又停下了所有动作，任泪水无声地淌在脸上。旁边的几个仆人不敢上前，其中心细的一个不忍看年轻的女王哭得泣涕横流，才小心翼翼地给她递过去一块手帕。

这时候她忽然又觉得自己应该快乐一点，找点别的乐子，别一心盼着那个无影无踪的姐姐了。于是她会发疯似的把刚才当作珍宝的娃娃扔在地上，又上前把它捡起来，动作野蛮得像是要把它撕碎。

可最后她什么也没做，在片刻的沉默之后她会重新把针线拿起来。皇宫里的每一个人都对此惊异不已，那个急性子的小女王竟然能将一件事坚持过十三个冬天。

紫色的大衣搭在双肩上时，Elsa回过了头。

“你不冷吗？”Anna替她扣上了纽扣。她的姐姐已经换上了长裙，天空蓝的亮片在白茫茫的世界里闪烁出零星的光斑，薄如蝉翼的布料拖在雪里，上面结了几块冰，硬梆梆的，却不影响眼前人的温柔。

Elsa摇摇头，唇边带着微笑，“谢谢。你该让他们再拿一件来。”她看了眼Anna身后的Gerda，Gerda对她心领神会地一笑，“我去为陛下拿件厚衣服来。”接着她便弓着身子退开了。

Elsa抬起头，发现Anna还在盯着她看，带着点傻乎乎的拘谨的神色，听她说了两句话后，又好像下一秒就要热泪盈眶地给她一个拥抱似的皱起眉。

Elsa既不正视也不躲开她的目光，但Anna知道，Elsa也在察看着她。那眼光扫过她紧绷的双颊和因澎湃的情绪打颤的嘴唇，几乎像是在用手触摸似的。

“怎么啦？”Elsa捧起Anna垂在身边的双手，等待了一会儿，又踌躇了很久。她凝视着Anna，脸上显出一种安静的心满意足，眼里溢着一股特殊的光彩，仿佛只要这样看着Anna就够了。

然后她伸出手，手指从那隆起的眉心一路向下滑，滑过双眼中间凹陷的地方，一直到微微翘起的鼻尖。

是什么时候开始，她在注视自己姐姐的时候心头热得发烫？烫得她肌肉痉挛，浑身的骨头好像在燃烧。Elsa的手上有冰雪的凉气，清新爽朗，跟普通女性掌心中水果和花朵的气息截然不同，是她在其它地方不曾嗅到过的。但那只手已经不像小时候那样白皙无瑕了，上面遍布着伤痕，是火焰留下的足迹。

“跟我说说，发生什么事了？”

Anna张了张嘴，却觉得嗓子疼得像钝刀划过一样。她说不出一个字，喉咙里像是长满了息肉。她想，她该怎么开口呢，她该先请求Elsa的原谅吗？‘对不起，你的妹妹得把你送进监狱了，但别担心，她一定会想办法把你弄出来的’又或者是，‘不论发生什么，我都相信你，那些家伙瞎了眼，就让他们瞎眼去吧’。

“他们说……”

Elsa还在等她说完。

于是她干脆一股脑地说了出来：“他们怀疑你是内鬼。我是为你的事儿出城，本来该当天往返，又突然改变行程，知道这事的人只有几个人。然后——然后就是轰炸，偏偏是在那儿——我不知道怎么会变成这样，真的很抱歉。”

这次轮到Anna等待了，她想知道Elsa会对此说点什么，问点什么，又或许是气恼地把这堆屁话一把掀开，什么都好。她倒宁愿Elsa大发雷霆，最好是指责她的不中用，是她自以为是地冲到前线去才害得Elsa进退两难。

“那你呢？”

“我？”

这时Gerda捧着大衣回来了，Elsa接过来后将它披在了Anna的身上。

“你怎么想我的？”

“我当然相信你！”Anna几乎是立刻叫出声，然后迫不及待地继续道，“我比任何人都相信你，只有这一点你不能怀疑我！我驳回了逮捕令，但是他们还是执意要求庭审。”说到这儿她的脑袋又低了下去，“这件事都怪我，是我执意要亲自去那儿，Kai劝了我好久，我都没听进去。如果不是我……”

“如果不是你，我可能不会走到今天这一步。”Elsa打断了她的话，一边抚摸她的双手，眼睛望向不远处挺拔的松树，“我一直记得从前你在这个花园里和我堆雪人的样子，还有那次你把爸爸最爱的杯子打碎了，你害怕得在石桌下藏了一整天。”

“那些事我都记得，点点滴滴，是它们给了我勇气。”她犹豫了一下，“Anna，你不明白你对我来说意味着什么，别这样说自己。”

Anna一步上前，对Elsa张开双臂，于是Elsa顺势将她拥进怀抱。可是，Anna觉得眼前的人不对劲。

Elsa在她的怀里，可她却觉得自己抱着的是一个一触就碎的灵魂。它双手掩面，像个受伤的孩子似的晃着，一筹莫展、疲惫不堪，跟Elsa小时候受了委屈时一模一样。于是她将Elsa抱得更紧了，手放在Elsa的肩上，轻轻地摩挲着。

“不会有事的。你好好的，Anna。”

“你也好好的！”Anna说道，“庭审我也会出席，我保证，没人能伤害我的姐姐。”

然后她们就这样道了再见，在真正的分别到来之前。

接到前线的撤退请求是在庭审的前一个晚上，由Clinton上校带领的两万人死里逃生地从雪山上撤退了下来。从那场突袭开始，他们便节节败退。敌人乘胜追击的架势把他们逼上了绝路，现在正有两万人在Arendelle港湾对面的山顶等待着撤退的指令。

“陛下，他们不能撤退！”在紧急战事会议上有人这么劝道。

是的，她也知道，如果这支主干军队再退一步，能抵御敌人的只剩下Arendelle的城墙。

“不能撤退？”她听见另一侧的Hans将军重复了一遍议员的话，“你知道你在说些什么吗？”

Hans是最先从战场上回城的将军，但他的状况不比前线的任何人更好。前些天他刚回来时浑身上下都冻出了一层薄薄的冰。他们拆下他的绑腿，发现他的腿早就泡得发白，一层层地脱起了皮，有些地方甚至还凝成了脓。

“你们，你们所有人，都是想士兵去送死吗？”

Anna记得他信心十足地带领军队出征的模样，那时她亲自为他带上了勋章和帽子。他的身形高大可靠，能令所有女孩心向往之。然而突然之间，他消瘦下来了，脸颊凹陷得像是骷髅。他似乎不再是个普通的人，而成为一个脆弱又不堪一击的幻影。 

“你们知道每天有多少人冻死在山头吗？”Hans张望了一下四周，“不，你们不知道。你们不知道冰冷的水流是怎么刺得人睾丸发痛的——”

“Hans将军，请注意您的言辞——”

“让他说完。”Anna挥手示意拍案而起的议员坐下，“让他说完吧。”

“每一天都有人走向海里，你们知道他们想干什么吗？你们甚至想过他们想干什么吗？他们想回家，可是没有一艘船来接他们！你们在这儿享受着壁炉，他们在外面把屎尿拉在自己身上来保留短暂的温热，你们为他们分出过一丝一毫的同情吗？”

在一片慑人的沉寂中，突然有人发言道，“可是军人就该履行军人的义务不是吗？这又怎么能怪罪到我们头上呢？要怪只能怪那个出卖我们的叛徒吧！”

当Anna发觉这句话引起的轩然大波时已经晚了。他们将仇恨凝聚起来，开始讨论如何将这个背叛者处以极刑，而此刻正背负着叛徒罪名的Elsa更成为了他们话题的中心，仿佛当前最要紧的并不是王国的存亡，而是得找到一个完美的借口，以此掩饰他们麻木不仁的内心。

这场庭审对Elsa而言真是倒霉到家了。在调查开始前，她已在人们心里埋下了不良的印象。在之前的庭审中所交代的拒绝持枪也被人当作靶子攻击了一番，那正式入伍前缺席的十一年也落下了话柄。

“您怎么会觉得拒绝持枪有助于我方取得胜利呢？”或“您以自己的道德去伤害了他人的利益，这难道不可耻吗？”诸如此类的话语抢得了上风，并试图击碎Elsa所坚持的立场。

在Elsa对某些不公的言论提出异议时，检方又会怒气冲冲地质问她、驳回她。法官的制止不足以平息所有人的怒火，那顶叛国的帽子太过沉重，任何人对它的质疑都会遭到痛击。

只有Anna知道，Elsa的回答是无懈可击的。她的姐姐面对指控的坦然和审时度势的反驳都是那么的得当。她甚至明确地指出她无法信任这名由审判长指定的辩护人，她甚至能背出维护她权利的法律条款。

可是在大无畏的爱国道德面前，一切都显得微茫。Elsa的固执己见逐渐变成他们攻击的要点。他们开始调转方向，采取一种新的对策，打算利用Elsa坚持又冷硬的态度把什么事都翻出来大放厥词。

“您是说，您从来不知道部队的下一步打算，哪怕您原是皇室的一员？”

质问Elsa的是一位年迈的检察官。

“是的，先生。”

“这实在是让人难以信服，法官大人。”检察官转过身，朝法官说道，“我方确有证人能证明被告在这些年间与皇室的信息来往。”

他的话出乎了所有人的意料，包括Elsa。

大法官点头，伸出手，“请他上来吧。”

所有人都全神贯注地凝视着检察官身后的那道门，想知道真情到底如何。

从门后进来的是一个瘦骨嶙峋的男人。他被要求站在证人席上发誓，表明他所说的一切皆是真实的，没有丝毫谎言。然后他们把他扶持到座椅上，让他坐好。他的眼球打着转，仿佛每时每刻都神志不清，可他的坐姿却很笔挺。任何人都能看出，那是军人才有的坐姿。

“Steven先生。”

“是。”

“请告诉大家您的所属部队和编号。”

“El Chione，1194号。”

“请问您认识被告吗？”

“认识。”

“是怎么认识的呢？”

“她在我们部队待了十一年，我怎么会不认识她呢？”

“您确信您曾目睹过她收到皇室的信件吗？”

“是，我确定。”他停顿了一秒，“每年十二月底的时候，总会有皇室的东西寄来，我记得很清楚。”

检察官转向法官，脸上浮现出志在必得的神情，嘴上继续道，“您可以陈述一下过程吗，任何事，越仔细越好。”

Steven笑出了声，他翻着白眼，好像连这个检察官都不认识了。他的嘴巴动个不停，却没有说出一句完整的话。过了好一会儿，他的动作忽然停了下来，然后他把整颗脑袋都扭向了Elsa。

“你这个凶手，杀人犯。”他将每一个字说得极其平淡，“你就是杀了先王的凶手，我怎么会不记得呢。”

他的话如同雷劈，这道雷电激起了所有人的议论纷纷和满腔怒火。在一片混乱的大叫中，Anna惶惑地看向Elsa，希望看到一个牢固的身影，以给她足够的底气去对抗这番毫无缘由的指控。但她的姐姐却浑身颤抖、眼神游离，仿佛在此地多站一秒都是煎熬。

“她杀死了先王和王后，接着冻死了一千三百人。”

“证人，您得确定——”

“我确定！”Steven忽然张牙舞爪地拍了下桌子，“他们就死在我的面前！”

于是法官也不发话了。

“她——”他转身，食指指向Elsa，“她是个怪物啊！她用被诅咒的魔法杀死了我的所有同伴，整整有一千三百人！”

“魔法？”

“是的，魔法！她的身体能长出尖刺。她一叫唤，周围便是冰锥，全是冰锥。”

这句话又引起了一片哗然，已有人大惊失色地同他一起将Elsa叫作怪物。

“然后呢？”检察官追究道，“您说，她杀了先王，这是真的吗？”

Anna不可置信地怔在原地。她看向Elsa，就此发现Elsa也凝视着她。那双眼睛如此疲倦，仿佛已历尽世间所有的伤痛和苦涩。她这才反应过来，在给予Elsa最后一个拥抱的时候，她所见的灵魂并不是假象，在这一切的推波助澜下，它早就伤痕累累、不堪一击了。

那些恶毒又尖锐的词藻砸在Elsa身上，可她觉得这一切都像是砸在自己身上似的痛得她喘不过气。她因这股痛而凝望Elsa，渴盼着她的姐姐给予她答案。

“那些冰锥从她身体里面涌出来，先王走向她，王后也走向她。然后、然后——”

Steven的眼珠打着颤，布满胡渣的脸哭笑不得地皱了起来。紧接着，他深吸了一口气，表情诚恳得无以复加，使在场的每一个人不得不相信他所说的一切。

“那些冰锥刺入了先王与王后的心脏。”

Elsa的辩护人试图再说些什么，他尝试询问一些旁的事，却只是令Elsa陷得更深。他向证人提出更细节性的问题，试图反驳这个天马行空的控告，却越弄越糟。

Anna站起了身，她等待着Elsa的抗争，去驳倒这个喋喋不休的神经病。魔法？别开玩笑了，Elsa怎么会魔法呢？Elsa又怎么会杀死那么爱她的爸爸和妈妈呢？Elsa怎么会夺走一千三百人的性命呢？这简直不可理喻。她冥思苦想，却觉得自己又走到了不得不面对现实的一步——为什么Elsa会站在冰天雪地中仿佛严寒与己无关呢？为什么Elsa会拒绝那些伤人的枪械和刀具呢？是为了弥补自己所犯下的罪过吗？为什么Elsa总是拒绝她，把她推到千里之外呢？难道是愧疚作祟吗？难道这一切都出于同一个缘由吗？

她依然心怀期盼，她愿意对所有弥天大谎都照单全收。在刹那间她告诉自己无数遍，不论Elsa说了什么，她都会用尽一辈子的耐心听下去。

但是，Elsa没有再说什么。检察官的出言不逊在她的沉默里终结。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

负责看守Elsa的护卫队队长是个头发花白个子矮小的老兵，鼻尖上长着一颗痣，下巴上有一片灰白色的绒毛。Elsa几乎不同他交流，双手上的镣铐沉重得她肩膀酸痛，于是她干脆一天到晚地躺在坚硬的石床上。一开始的时候她和他一样沉默，好像对这一切她早就丧失了知觉，也没别的恳求，一直到好几天后，她才第一次开口。

“可以把我的箱子还来吗？”

第一次他没搭理她，于是她便提出了第二次、第三次——好像这是一件迫在眉睫的事。于是他不得不回答她说，没有女王的指令，他除了派人守在牢房门口什么都做不了。

Anna就是在这时候来的。

她穿着一身黑色长裙，大步流星地走过来，样子匆忙又急切。她站在铁栏的另一侧，可Elsa几乎无法抬眼看她。她们的面孔来源于同样的遗传，她们拥有着相似的眼睛，相似的纤细的手指，只是Anna在说话的时候两个指尖像蚂蚁的触须在交谈时互相触碰着。她知道，很快就有一连串的问题要向她投来了。

“我需要你的解释。”她的妹妹还是一如既往的直截了当，一双眼睛热烈地注视着她，“这所有的一切，到底是怎么回事？别人不值得你信任，难道连我你也不信任吗？”

“Anna。”她唤了声她的名字，“我当然信任……”

“不！你没有！”Anna打断了她的话，“求你了，Elsa，就这一次。你不告诉我，我不知道自己该去哪儿，该为你做些什么。”Anna没有告诉她，现在外头已经发起将她处死的投票了。Anna动用了女王的权力让这势头平息了下来，却无法控制舆论的蔓延。

“别再把我蒙在鼓里了，你可以对我说实话吗，Elsa？我发誓只要是你说的，我都能听进去。告诉我，从一开始，为什么你要离开我们？”

后来Anna再回想起这时Elsa的神情，一次又一次，每一次她都能发觉其中的古怪，可偏偏在当下她又再一次地、轻而易举地深陷其中。那一双眼眸是如此灿烂夺目，在许多年后都叫人觉得历历在目，但那嘴唇的张阖是微弱得几不可查的，就此连从那嘴里吐出的话都变得木然，好像说的并不是属于自己的生活，而是在讲一场毫不相干、一戳就碎的梦。

“这是我和爸爸共同的决定，Anna，抱歉。我不能留在Arendelle，在我还无法控制这被诅咒的魔法的时候，我差些杀了妈妈。如果我无法控制它，我就不能回来。”

事实上她差些杀死的不是妈妈，而是她最心爱的妹妹。在她八岁那年她便发觉自己跟别人不一样，就像生来没有良知的人看来，心地善良的人准显得荒唐奇怪。她喜欢盯着自己的妹妹看，看红色秀丽的头发，看宝石般剔透的大眼睛，看小巧可爱的耳朵。她的眼光在一天天地变得不纯粹，而她自己也发现，她这样的姑娘只会被人当作被魔鬼附了身，人们会替她驱邪，把她当怪物。

在一个夏天的夜晚，她站在Anna的床边，伸手想去抚摸睡得四仰八叉的妹妹的脸颊，就在这时，一根冰刺突然从墙壁上生长了起来，就像某一个平衡轮重量不对、或是某个齿轮比例失调了似的挣扎着冒了出来。她大惊失色地将睡得沉沉的Anna抱住，紧接着第二根冰锥又从天花板上坠下来，迅速又颤抖，但她不敢尖叫，若是Anna醒来一定会给吓坏的，谁会愿意一睁眼尽是刺骨的冰呢。她咬着牙稳住了神，将快要冲破嗓子的哭喊咽回了肚里，她把妹妹的脑袋护在胸口，仿佛守着一整个世界。

于是当她们的爸爸妈妈赶来时，便看到了这一副奇怪的场景：明明周围全是锉刀一般尖利的刺，但Anna却在Elsa的怀里安然无恙地睡着。小小的鼾声回荡在房间里，伴随着的是Elsa泪水坠地的滴答声。

“你过得好吗？那些部队的人待你好吗？”

“我过得很好。别担心，Anna，他们都待我很好。”

Elsa刚刚进入特别部队，战争便进入了白热化的阶段。他们常年在北边作战，积雪融化的时节地下会冒出无数残缺不全的尸体，还有背包、枪支、生锈的水壶。除Elsa以外的所有人都被冻得面目全非，男人满脸胡子，女人的头发都拧成了条。他们在雪中艰难前行，一双双充血的眼陷在面孔中，手上像是被刀胡乱划过一样伤痕累累，衣服上都结着厚厚的冰。他们全都瘦成了皮包骨，像是回到了原始社会似的。

所有人的耐心都到了极限的时候，叫骂声便变得此起彼伏，其中大多数是针对达官贵族的。似乎每个人都对身居高位的大人物深恶痛疾，什么国家、什么责任、什么荣耀，在生命面前通通都只是一纸空谈。时不时就会有人朝着Elsa摇头，温和些的人会劝她早些回家，而真正鬼迷心窍的人会指着她的鼻子大叫：“狗杂种！狗杂种！为什么就只有你一个人平安无事呢！为什么不滚回你的皇宫去呢！”

“爸爸妈妈为什么会去找你？”

“我想，他们也许是还担心我。爸爸他还想接我回去。”

他们是来询问她是否还会回到城里的。他们与她坐在火堆旁，告诉她，Anna已经成为了王位继承人，接着他们问，她还愿意继续留在侦察部队El Chione吗？那股怪异的力量已经得到控制了吗？兜兜转转好久之后，最后是国王无可奈何地开口，说他们是希望她留在队里的，Arendelle的人已经把她抛在脑后，Anna也好久没闹着要见她了。

紧接着，暗中涌动的冰原在他话音落下的一瞬骤然暴起了。

“他们是什么时候去世的？”Anna咬着嘴唇，后面半句话被她颤抖地嚼碎在嘴里，变得断断续续的，“是在哪个季节？那时候天气好吗？”

“是春天，Anna。那时候阳光正明媚，花也刚刚开好。”

“他们走得痛苦吗？”

“冰锥刺穿他们心脏的刹那他们便走了，他们不会有任何感觉。”

国王与王后去世的那一天下着暴雪。数不清的冰从各个方向一拥而上，将他们的身体刺得支离破碎。王后的心跳消失得很快，可国王却在冰锥刺穿身体后坚持了整整一个钟头。他的半边身子已经被奇形怪状的冰给戳成一滩肉泥了，可他还喘着气，呼吸从被捅破的肺里漏出来，发出哧哧的声音。他看着跪在雪里的Elsa，挥手示意她到他的身边来。Elsa立刻连滚带爬地来到他身边，将他抱起，可是她爸爸的身子这时却比鸟儿还要轻。

“对不起。”他说着，摸了摸正在流血的伤口，眼里闪着奇怪的光芒。Elsa摇头，一直重复着同一句话，“是我对不起你们，我还是不行……是我对不起你们，我还是什么都控制不了。”他抚着她的脑袋，“原谅我吧，Elsa，原谅我吧……你要坚强，照顾好你的妹妹，别伤着她。我们一直都爱你，可我们的背上担着国家，还有几十万人的命。”他紧紧地拥抱着Elsa，吻了她的两边脸颊，声音逐渐微弱下去，“对不起，你受太多的委屈了。”

该给爸爸一针吗啡，不然那难以理解的痛苦该怎么被承受？Elsa在四周翻找了许久，但最后一无所获，于是她又连忙回到爸爸身边，安安静静地与他久久对视，任由鲜血将她的衣服和胸膛浸透。一直到她发觉他的眼睛失了神、嘴巴也一动不动了，她才缓缓地回答了他的话，但她的声音太气若游丝，恐怕只有过路的北风记得。

她呜咽着说，“没关系。”

“那一千三百名士兵呢？他们被葬在哪儿？同爸爸妈妈一起的吗？”

“是的。虽然没能给他们一个体面的坟墓，但埋葬他们的土地已经长出一片花田了，他们每一个人的身体上头的土里都绽放着一朵向日葵，鸟儿总是会去歌唱。”

暴风雪在霎那间悲愤地从地面上一直升腾起来，狂烈的风暴湮没了所有人的惊叫声。那些软绵绵的躯体被卷起又撕碎，有人大叫着说这是神灵发怒了，又有人恳求着暴涨的积雪发发慈悲，饶他们一命。他们的叫喊消逝在漫天大雪里，结了冰的水落在他们身上，好些人的脑袋都被砸得粉碎。等飓风终于停止的时候，所有的吵闹都平息下来了，四周又终于回到了漫长的寂静。

Elsa亲手埋葬了爸爸和妈妈。她在雪里挖了一个深坑，将两具冻僵了的躯体拖到了里面。接着她从胸口浸了血的口袋里摸出一张照片，在这张反着光的纸上，她的妹妹扑在她的怀里，一脸欢笑地侧脸瞅着镜头。她凝视了它许久，眼泪刚落到它上面就被她用手指抹去。在连续重复好几次后，她将它小心地折好，塞入了妈妈贴在胸口的手指缝里。然后她疲惫地望了眼天空，上头一只鸟都没有，阳光都被肆虐的云朵和雪花给遮住了。

“那你呢，Elsa？你从那片花田回来得容易吗？一切都顺利吗？”

“很顺利，我找到了车，只花了一周的时间在路上。”

她从靠近边境的最北边一路南下，路上她遇见了数不尽的Arendelle士兵。他们一个个像饿疯了的猪一样在雪地里翻找着冻死的老鼠和战马，有的人被冻得双眼模糊，便把刚咽气的死人的脑子挖出来抹在自己的脑门上以保持温热。所有人都到达了崩溃的边缘。

她一直走，怎样的饥饿都没能摧毁她。期间她遇着了一只死里逃生的老鼠，她便把它捉起来捧在手里，对它低语说，她觉得自己也快不行了，这之后的一长段时间里，每当她感觉意志动摇时，她便会对老鼠低声说话以保持注意力。在口渴的时候她会将河面结的冰含在嘴里，融化的冰水又苦又涩，但这也没能摧毁她。她一直走，最终徒步到了海边，在那儿她找着了一艘废弃的小船。在海上漂泊不知道多少天后，她终于到达了Arendelle所处的同一片土地上。一到达陆地，她便把这只和她一起漂洋过海的老鼠给放生了。

那晚她躺在烟雾弥漫的小酒馆门口。她闭上眼，从一数到五十，又从五十数到一，可始终无法入睡。她陷入到回忆的世界，一个稚嫩的脸庞总是浮现在她的眼前——那么温暖、那么亲切、属于她妹妹的脸庞——它让她一下子就泪流满面。她忽然觉得那个模糊的面孔好靠近、好温柔，仿佛只要伸出手就能来到她的怀抱。它赋予她无限的勇气，让她甚至好几次遗忘掉世界本身的尖锐苛刻。

她想，她该无所畏惧的，她的妹妹让她带着那么多的勇气和坚毅在世上挣扎，任何的黑暗和堕落都会来伤害她、试图打垮她。但她忽然之间不那么害怕了，因为她知道，她总会回到光芒的身边。

Anna从牢房回来之后便一直坐在窗台边，皇冠和斗篷都被她丢去了一边。意识到小女王情绪不大对的Gerda悄悄地端来了一盘巧克力，她将盘子放在了书桌的一角，在原地等候了一阵，准备退下。

“Gerda。”Anna叫住了她。

Gerda应声对她微笑，停下行礼，“是，陛下。”

“我觉得自己不对劲。”Anna死死地盯着外头的光秃秃的树——前些天Elsa也是凝视了这棵树好一会儿——她嘴里絮絮叨叨道，“说不上哪儿不对劲。”

“怎么了，陛下？”Gerda问道，她的眼珠转了转，“是Elsa殿下的事吗？”

Anna几乎是立马答道，“是。”

“Elsa殿下不是这样的人。”Gerda指的是这段时间发生的所有事。

Anna径自大幅度点点头，隔了几秒，又为难地开口，“是Elsa的事，可也不只是这样……”

这下Gerda摸不着头脑了，她等待着Anna的再度开口，可Anna没再多说什么。她们就这么安静地对峙了一会儿，Anna才心不在焉地准她走了，还不等她行礼，Anna又问道，“下一场战事会议是什么时候？”

“是明天早晨，陛下。”

“让那几个看守对Elsa放尊重点。”

“前些天您已经吩咐过同样的事四五遍了，陛下。我相信他们不敢对Elsa殿下做出什么。”

“哦。”Anna欲盖弥彰地笑笑，“你走吧。”

Anna想着，她脑袋里恐怕是有哪根神经出了问题。她仔仔细细地追溯着Elsa在她心里留下的每一幅写照，试图从中分析出点毛病去解释内心的那股焦虑不安。Elsa在她心里有着无数写照，她将他们保留在心头，以便可以随时将它们投到空想的墙壁上去一遍遍观赏。这世上恐怕也只有记忆是永不褪色的了。

她在自己的心灵里游荡。其中一幅写照是Elsa与她的重逢，Elsa朝她转过身子走来，那么轻盈地一回眸，却一下子在她心中永存。一幅是Elsa坐在雪里，有一种遗世独立的美，单薄的背影却令她心如擂鼓——那时候她把它称作激动的后遗症。另一幅是Elsa在法庭上的背影，所有人都紧盯着Elsa的一举一动，她却发觉那静止不动的肩膀有点疲倦。

还有一些她们小时候的写照。Elsa牵着她的手在雪地里堆雪人，事实上只有Elsa一个人在堆，她只是在旁边捣蛋而已。Elsa在给雪人做好眼睛鼻子后朝她笑，“你好，我是Olaf，我喜欢温暖的拥抱。”于是她便扑过去，用整个身子去拥着雪人，双手抚着姐姐的头发，珍珠色的发辫令她爱不释手，“我爱你，Olaf。”可她的眼睛是望着她的姐姐的。

有一次王后为她们买了新裙子，她喜欢得不得了，还凑上去对Elsa说，“你的是蓝色，我的是绿色。”然后她抱着自己的裙子兴奋得满屋子跑，隔了好一阵她忽然对着Elsa说，“你要试试我的吗？”

这是Elsa在她心里最美的写照之一。Elsa穿着她的裙子从更衣间走出来，肩膀和手臂裸露在外，深绿色的真丝布料搭在婴儿白的皮肤上熠熠生辉。Elsa看上去高兴极了，却又有些拘束。她冲上前去和Elsa一起站在镜子前打量起里面容光焕发的小姑娘，一边大声地喊道，“我有全世界最美的姐姐！”

Elsa对着她笑，也打量起自己，然后犹豫片刻后，在镜子前转起了圈，几圈之后停下，等她笑声不再后又舞步翩翩地转起来。

Anna惊异地发现，如今她再细究起这每一幅写照来，Elsa早就穿越了她的整个生命，而其中由清新变得甜蜜的滋味也随着时间的增长变得不可控起来。她觉得到最后恐怕她的身体都会变得不听使唤——只要Elsa在她所能及的地方，不论她身在何处，她都一定会从那儿跳出来，向Elsa奔跑过去。与之相反，如果Elsa消失不见，她不知道自己的生命会去向何方。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“为什么还不处死她？”

议员们还在一个接一个地向坐在长桌一端的女王提出这个问题。而一遍又一遍的，她都给他们做出了同一个回答。

“我的姐姐绝不是怪物。”

紧接着他们又会一个接一个地声讨说，根据证人的报告可不是这么一回事，Elsa不仅杀死了国王和王后，还带上了一千多人作为陪葬。

在听过了每一篇小心翼翼炮制出来的报告后，Anna忍无可忍地打断了还在发言的一名议员，“够了！”她愤愤地站起身，把手一扬，“都给我闭嘴。同样的事你们要重复多少遍才甘心？”

底下的人面面相觑，全都一声不吭了。

“都说了这件事以后再说，你们是全都巴不得她快点死？”她直盯着先前最尖酸刻薄的那一人，“Elsa，我姐姐，她是招惹到你们什么了？你们就这么盼着她死？”

Anna其实自己也注意到了，她所讲的话对目前的局势一点好处也没有，但她还是大大方方地把心里话讲了出来。

见再没人说话，她才清了清嗓子坐下，“Hans将军。”

一侧的Hans应声起立朝她行礼。

“你刚才说Clinton上校带领的人已经到了海岸线，正在等待撤退？”

“是的，陛下。问题是……”

“没有足够的船只来把他们接回来，是吗？”

“是的。”

“我寻思着，”她停顿了片刻，“可以征用民船。”

“我和海军上校之前想过这个方案，可惜我们不能保证沿海居民肯借出他们赖以为生的船只。他们……恕我直言，他们不像部队里头的人，倘若要使唤他们，得让他们的精神振奋起来。”

“如果我去呢？”

Hans闻言大吃一惊，还不等他回话，一旁的议员先站起了身，“这怎么行？陛下，那这就是女王亲征了。”

Anna抱着双臂，嘀咕道，“亲征也没什么。”她摆摆手，示意底下议论纷纷的人们安静些，“总之，先把征用船只的告示发出去吧。今天就到这里。”

看守Elsa的护卫队队长在议事厅的大门口一直等着里头散会。他已经被Elsa几次三番的恳求给烦透了，有的时候他甚至怀疑，他再不向女王请示把Elsa的皮箱还给她，她恐怕要把整个牢房都闹得鸡犬不宁。

不就是个皮箱，有什么大不了的。他这么想道。

但他等来的却不是女王。最先出来的是Hans，他一眼就瞥见了站在墙角朝着里面张望的老兵，旁边的几个随从便凑上他的耳边，告诉他这是看守Elsa的护卫队其中一人。

“喂，你。”他朝老兵扬了扬下巴，“你在这儿做什么？”

任何听过关于Hans的光荣功绩的军人都会对他充满敬佩，老兵也不例外，他急急忙忙地上前，朝Hans行了个标标准准的军礼，“我是在这儿等女王陛下的。”

“女王？”

“是的，囚犯一直不断地提出一个请求，我得请示女王陛下。”

“什么请求？”Hans立马问道。

老兵犹豫地住了嘴，隔了一阵他才有些为难地回答，“是关于一个皮箱的。”

Hans先是皱起眉，眯着眼盯着老兵面上的表情看了一会儿，然后他不大确定地重复了一遍，“就为了一个皮箱，你要去请示女王？”

“呃——是的，将军。”

“是女王告诉你，这么点破事儿都要上报给她的？”

“是的。”

Hans忽然停住不说了。他的鼻息一时间变得粗重起来，像是在为什么事愤愤不平。他开始沿着旁边那条布满了踩烂的残花的小道走来走去。

“就为了这点破事儿？”他自言自语道，“外头都这么乱了，士兵们出生入死，她就只顾着她姐姐。”

老兵站在原地，不敢插嘴。

Hans沉默片刻，说道，“把那箱子给烧了。”

“什么？”

“把那箱子烧了。”他又重复了一遍。

“可是……”

“什么可是？没有可是！”他大不以为然地喊道，“女王现在只顾着跟她的姐姐重温旧梦，她什么都不明白！”然后他拍了拍胸脯，身子压上前去，“我，我们，我们在前头为了这个国家拼上了命，最后什么东西记得我们？只有一个带着号码的军牌。”

他开始发狂地东张西望，像是染上了某种疾病似的惶恐又暴躁，“她得明白，这是她的责任。她得为这个国家负责、为所有人负责。在所有人的利益面前，一个姐姐算得了什么……她不能再这么固执己见的自私了。”

他的这番话和那点难堪的感伤最终使这个老兵回想起了点什么。也许是前线的炮火，也许是荒原的朝霞，但这深明大义的言论总是那么轻易地就能打动一个人的心，仿佛只要不按着这样的方式去做事，就是坏了规矩、就是大逆不道。

于是不一会儿的工夫，老兵便做出了他的回答。他又朝Hans行了礼，“您说得对，我这就安排人去办。”

在半明不暗的光线中，Elsa等了他整整一晚。她一直坐立难安，便会在房里时不时地踱来踱去。天快要亮的时候，她的脚步声引来了别的看守，一个上年纪的中年男人昂着头朝他走过来，一副满不在乎的神气叫住了她。

“嘿，别走了，你吵到我们睡觉了。”

“抱歉，我在等那位老兵。”她又补充了一句，“就是先前在门口那一位。”

他本想转头一走了之，却被Elsa藏在阴影处的半张脸吸引了注意。他悄悄地斜眼打量她，像万千颗星星的其中一颗在窥视唯一的月亮。她可真好看，却是个怪物。他在心里叹气，为这副神奇的皮囊感到遗憾。

“你别等啦，不如睡会儿觉。”他嚷嚷道，“他下午才会来接班。”

果不其然，一直到第二天的黄昏，护卫队队长才匆匆忙忙地从外边回来。他已经换了一身崭新的军服，脚下的靴子也擦得锃亮。他神清气爽地踏着步子推开门，一边打招呼一边把从家里带来的新鲜草莓和香肠发给了每一个人，背上的背包里还有一整袋的熟玉米和一些肉罐头、沙拉酱。他带来的东西多得数不尽，可是其中没有皮箱。

Elsa已经意识到了什么，但奇怪的是，她不但没有大哭大闹，反而进入一种极其宁静的状态。她忽然觉得眼前的人都只是一种没有声音的现象，他们都失了声，没有言语，默无声息，但恰恰这沉默又是最震撼她的东西，它在一步一步逼迫着她屈服。

一直到最后护卫队队长才走到她跟前，但他两手空空，只有嘴里叼着根刚点燃的烟。他把烟拿下来抖了抖，对她抿抿唇说，“我很抱歉。”

Elsa不说话，甚至没有看向他。她偏着头，只顾着看上头的窗户。她所处的牢房位于城堡的下方，唯一的窗开在天花板附近，从小小的铁栏看出去只有来来往往行人的脚后跟。

“我去的时候晚了些，他们已经将箱子烧了。”他瞅了眼Elsa，却发觉她的精神早就不在这儿了。她盯着上头的窗户看了一会儿，又望向地板，一只老鼠畏畏缩缩地从她脚边的洞穴里钻了出来。

他一时不知道自己该不该编造接下来的谎言，一直到她弯腰，将老鼠捧起来放在石床上，他才重重地叹出一口气道，“你不能怪他们，他们也只是例行公事。再说了，一个箱子有什么大不了的，若是上头的人宽恕了你，你还可以有第二个、三个、四个——丢了一个箱子有什么大不了的？”

她的眼神这时候看起来像沉迷于上帝的野人。他不寒而栗，觉得眼前的人随时都会扑上来要了他的命。

她终于开口了，“我能见见Anna吗？”

“女王大人？”他瞪大了眼，“不，你不能见她——我是说，你见不了她。女王她太忙了，现在外头的敌人已经逼近……”他踌躇了一下，又补充道，“我们也不会为了你、为了一个皮箱去打扰女王。看在上帝的份上，你就安分一点吧。为了我们国家，别再添乱子了。”

“上帝？”她笑出声，带得身体都震了好几下，“上帝？”

除去他口中所说的上帝，她的大脑一片空白。她不禁去想，在她周围的士兵被人像割草一样扫杀，在她的父母被戳穿了肺和心脏，在她站在法庭上被人恐惧不安地剖得赤裸的时候，上帝去了哪儿？

她向门口脸色苍白的人摇了摇头，一双眼里尽是极度的疲倦。那股倦意是受过了一生的难的人才会有的。

“你当然不会让我见到Anna，要不然你的谎言便圆不回来了。你压根没见到Anna，她是绝不会让你烧掉它的。”

不等他发出反驳的话语，她将身旁的水杯端起，浅浅地喝了一口又放下。杯子晃得厉害，水也流得她满嘴唇都是。

“我都还留着。”她轻轻地说，眼睛始终没再转向他的方向。她抚弄着老鼠粗糙的皮毛，像是在对着老鼠说话似的，“你的信我都收到了，还有那些布娃娃，我真的都收到了。”

他以为她疯了，连忙叫来了其余的护卫队，还派了其中一人去通报上头。但她的话语还没有停下，而她越是多说一句，他们的惶恐便越是增加一分。在被几十人的枪械刀具指着时，她的告白也没有停下。她还望着老鼠，手指了指自己胸前的口袋，“我将它们藏在这儿。它们总是带给我温暖，让我知道，我并不是无家可归的。”

就在这时，从窗外传来了一阵人们的欢呼声——Arendelle的新年来了，所有人都在街上庆祝节日的到来。在一片烟花和呐喊声中，她重重地呼出一口气。她的手指还在老鼠背上那脏兮兮的短毛上滑来滑去。

“上帝。”她默念着，一边盯着这只老鼠看，“上帝——”然后她轻轻锤了锤自己的胸口。

她将那份寄来的爱装在这儿，上帝！Anna——Anna——Anna——每时每刻她都会思念过往，向一个幻影述说痛苦。因为这份飘渺的爱，她坚持了下来，别无所求。什么炮弹、枪火、战友、孤独、生死，在这爱面前都变得无关紧要。她朝这份爱祈祷——是的，在一切都走到尽头时、在她一无所有时、在她在雪地里倒下又爬起时，她跪在偌大的苍穹下，向这份爱祈祷。她一直记得妹妹捧着自己的裙子走到她跟前的模样，还常常幻想以后是否会有这样的场景再次出现。

在她漂泊在海上，神志不清的时候，她望向前方，出现的却是她妹妹的脸庞。本来她已经死过的千百回了，但这副面孔总是出现在她的眼前，像十字架于教徒、像圣像于十字军。那信仰在她心里燃烧，即使炮火连天、走投无路也在燃烧，它让她坚强、让她勇敢。与其说她是在为国而战，不如说她是为了这份望不到头的爱而战的。

“上帝。”她的嘴唇颤抖着，眼眶却干涩，挤不出一滴泪，“为什么要这么对我？”

她怎么都没法停下憎恨的脚步。一直到这黑黝黝的风暴席卷过她的整颗心，她才意识到积攒已久的疯狂。她没再控制它了，就这么任由冰霜从每一个角落冒出来。造化弄人，那蓝紫色的冰晶不仅冻结了这帮目中无人的护卫队，也冻结了她指尖的无辜老鼠。

“为什么这么对我？”

她越是这么问，冰雪便愈发肆无忌惮起来。它湮没了整个牢房，紧接着是牢房外的大门、楼梯，再然后便是外头的大街。

“放过我，上帝，求你放过我。”

她的眼泪消逝在暴风雪里，这时候外头的欢呼和尖叫还丝毫不减。她早就知道自己永远回不去了，因着被诅咒的力量和对自己妹妹卑劣的觊觎，她再也回不去了。上帝，所以她又在这之间做错了什么？她的情欲在夜深人静的时候会冒出来作祟，消磨她的意志，蛊惑她沦陷，但是她发誓，她绝没有去亵渎过这份爱，她绝没有去幻想过更深的欲望。她要干干净净的，连念头都得干干净净的。上帝，就因为她心怀着的梦想不如他人的神圣，她就得承受这些惩罚吗？

“Anna、Anna——”她的眼泪顿时像瀑布似地不断朝外涌。曾经在无数次的战斗和千万里的跋涉中，她一直有着自己的光明，如今她却发现前头剩下的只有一团笼罩她的浓雾。在这一刻，她觉得心中的火焰熄灭了，她的精神也已经化作了死人的幽灵，那人性尚存的部分只顾着想念自己的妹妹，“念给我听吧，把那些信都念给我听。”

终于，发了疯的暴雪引起了所有人的注意。白色的风暴没完没了地扫荡过大街小巷的每一个人，到最后先前在街上吵闹着的民众也四处逃散了起来。他们回到家，害怕地关上了门窗，冰雪却从门缝、窗缝里钻进来，紧接着他们将缝隙也堵上了，如鬼怪一样阴魂不散的寒冰却从老鼠和蟑螂的洞穴里渗进来。

“念给我听吧。”她跪倒在深深的雪里，双手捂住了眼睛。她知道，没人再会念给她听了，所有的一切都为时已晚。

得到消息的时候，Anna正在草拟一份通告。她在上面交代了所有她出征后的事宜，而其中最一意孤行的命令不过于，若是她出了任何意外，她的所有权力便会交给她唯一的亲人Elsa。

通报的人便是这时破门而入的，他的身上还结着一层闪亮的冰霜。他跌跌撞撞地滚倒在地上，又狼狈地爬起来。他的眼睛发着红，两瓣嘴唇像哑巴一样张开，而上面除了一丝受惊的空气之外什么都没有。在所有人都对此摸不着头脑时，Anna一下子从椅子上跳了起来。

“是Elsa……”她喃喃着，“Elsa怎么了？”

他终于说话了，“陛下，请快点离开这儿——”

她对他的警告置之不理，反而急切地问道，“是怎么回事？发生什么了？Elsa她怎么了？”

“队长为她去取一个皮箱，但那个箱子早就不在了。”

Anna记得那个Elsa小心保管着的皮箱，于是她追问道，“然后呢，怎么不见了？”她有种不好的预感，“是怎么不在的？”

这时候冰雪已经沿着楼梯一路往上，缓慢又一点不剩地吞没了整个楼道。

“是Hans将军命令队长烧了它——”

“烧了？”Anna暴跳如雷地跺起脚，“我说过Elsa的所有事都必须过问我，他怎么敢烧了！”她气得不知所措地踹了一脚墙壁，又因为疼痛而停止这般自虐的行为。这时候她整个人都滑稽得像是马戏团的小丑，可她本人却毫不在乎自己的荒唐模样。她反复做了几个深呼吸才平复下来，接着问道，“里头都有什么？”

这次轮到这个通报的人不知所措了。他挠了挠后脑勺，好像他自己对这真相都感到不可理喻。

“里头只有十三封信和十三个布娃娃而已。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Anna不断地反复去想，如果从一开始她能待Elsa再好一些，如果从一开始她没有放Elsa独自一人去遭受苦难，Elsa是否就不会心如死灰，Arendelle是否也不会冰封千里。

Arendelle的居民都逼不得已地退到了城墙之外。在宏伟的砖瓦后面，以城堡为中心渗出的冰雪冻结了往常灯火通明的低矮房屋。他们的处境已经不能再糟，本来前线的军队已经进退两难，现在后方的人民也无家可归。

Anna站在临时搭起的高台上，骤降的气温使冷气缓缓从地表升腾起来，模糊了她的视线。她的身旁有一棵硕大无朋的松树，树干黝黑又粗壮，好像它已经在这儿看惯了生生死死，给人一种人生短促的奇妙感觉。她抬起头，透过树冠，仰望那遍布着乌云的天空，忽然觉得自己是那么的渺小，一个毫无根据的念头在她脑海里逐渐地形成——或许从一开始这场战局便是她什么都左右不了的。

临近晚上的时候，试图撞开城堡大门的几个士兵灰头土脸地回来了。他们跑到她跟前敬了礼，为首的一人叹息着报告说，“还是不行。”接着他们把她交给他们的信件双手呈上，“怎么都撞不开门。我们喊破了嗓子，里面还是半点声响都没有，我们就将这封信带回来了。”

Elsa当然不肯见他们。Anna在心里咕哝道。除了她，谁都敲不开Elsa的门——她回头看了一眼背后数不清的帐篷——可她不能撇下他们不管。

在数不尽的哀嚎和呻吟面前，谁都可以后退，但她不能。军人可以因着对死亡的恐惧和对责任的质疑转身逃跑，但她不能。在面对那么绝望和永无止境的痛苦时，谁都可以退缩，但她不能。这并不是什么惊天动地的事，但她却隐隐觉得胸口酸涩，她情不自禁地去想，若是Elsa或是爸爸，他们会怎么做？

她还有一些使命得去完成。她这么想着，最后望了眼一片雪白的Arendelle，像是在从中获得一些勇气。也许她并不会做出什么大事，也不会像圣人的珠宝一样光彩照人，但这个决定一定是光荣与奇迹的。

“请告知给几位将军，重新发布征集船只的告示。准备一只船，我将与他们一同前往对岸，指挥撤退。”片刻的沉默后，她继续道，“告诉Hans将军，如果他再违抗我的指令，做出愚昧的决策，我会让他交还权力。”

人离成为野兽不过是一条河的距离而已。Anna并非第一次见识到榴弹的轰鸣声，可这一次Elsa不在她的身边，于是一种忽然降临的无助使她存在的动物的本能一下苏醒了过来。它超越了她的意识和尊严，使她的肉体猛地倒退了数千年。但与此同时它保护着她、引导着她，在冥冥之中告诉她，哪一块洞孔和坑洼是可以跳进去的。

整个海岸线都是Arendelle的士兵，他们排好了队，等待着船只依次来接走他们。一艘军艇能载上两百人，可他们的总数比这多出了两个零头。

有十个士兵走在她前面数十米的地方。他们说这片海滩上早就被敌人埋满了地雷，撤退来得太仓促，他们甚至没有时间去一个个排遍它们，而她身为女王，自然是会受到“优待”的，这优待便是前头的士兵用脚和拐棍还有自己的性命去探险。

每隔一段时间，敌人的轰炸机就会从他们头顶飞过，接着被仅剩不多的几个防空步兵击落。可事实上在这片空茫的海滩上，那几架小小的飞机总能带走好些人的性命。轰炸来临时，首先窜入她耳朵的是一声呐喊——“保护女王！”紧接着下一瞬间便会有好几个人齐刷刷地朝她扑过来，用血肉之躯作为最后的盾保护她，就此那些追逐、号叫、嘶哮都被层层的肉体过滤了。等她再从沙尘中扬起头来时，前面又产生了新的坑坑洼洼的沟壑。

她本以为一国之君的出席能加固他们的信念，但到了最后她却发现，其实这些士兵压根没有什么信念。

几个将军在防波堤旁的队列前演讲，又在船只出入的码头上演讲。他们唯一能说服这群人、让他们打起精神的言论却只是一个若有若无的谎言。他们说，只要回到对岸，他们便会重振军威，到时候他们吃饱了饭、喝足了水，脱胎换骨之后就能做出反击，以此守护他们的国家。哪怕实际上Arendelle很有可能会毁在这场前后夹击的战役里。

她学着其他人，饿了就拉开一个罐头不带咀嚼地吞咽下去，困了就在炸弹留下的坑里铺上一块布睡下。她从未觉得睡眠是一件那么困难的事，而有一次她却睡得很熟，当她一下子惊醒时，竟一时反应不过来自己身在何处。

那一次她做了一个梦，在梦里她与死神谈上了话。在她过去二十多年的认知里，死神从来都是他们的敌人，他们要与之搏斗、要与之打赌，就连她的爸爸也曾告诉她，身为国家的主人，千万不能畏惧死神的来临，得跟他拼个你死我活来证明自己的价值。

可是在她的梦里，死神只是一位长相英俊、像极了阿波罗一样壮硕的男人。他拦在她的路上，挑战她的毅力，又在她坚持不下去的时候与她握手言和。他带她去喝了香醇的美酒，给她吃了这一生她从未吃过的美味肉糜。

他席地而坐，看着她狼吞虎咽，然后侧着脑袋问她，“Anna，你在为什么奋斗？”

她舔舔嘴唇，“当然是为了反抗你而奋斗。”

他被她的回答逗笑了，“那么你要在这儿待上多久？每一天都会有新的炮火来临。”

“我不知道。”

“你要在这儿待到天明，再待到午夜，再待到第二天，周而复始吗？”

“如果可以，我会的。”

“哪怕知道你的姐姐还在城堡里？”

Anna的动作僵住了片刻，但她几乎是马上回过了神，“如果Elsa在，她会赞成我，也会同我一起。”

他没有接她的话，“就这么站着？就这么跟着这群士兵走来走去吗？”

“是的。”

“这毫无意义，并且，你会累的，Anna。”

“哪怕它很微茫，可它并非毫无意义。”

“你会饿、会渴、会被这声音吵得睡不着觉的，Anna。为什么不回你的对岸去呢？”

“我知道我会受苦。”

“你也许会死在这儿，Anna。”

“也许吧，我也许会死在这儿。”她笑了笑，“但也许也不会，这事谁说得准呢。”她的声音颤栗了一下，可她的面孔坚毅又光明。

到这里Anna从梦里清醒过来。她眯着眼，分不清这时是早晨还是夜晚，只知道刚才她在幻觉的梦境里与一个神灵进行了一场温和的对话。她抹了抹自己的眼睛，却惊讶地发现指节上一片湿润——她在哭吗？她又揉了揉眼睛，心里觉得奇妙极了，她是在为了那番如烟般飘渺的对话哭吗？

“陛下！”就在这时，Hans冲上前来，气喘吁吁地叫道，“Kai他——他——”

她心里一紧，“Kai怎么了？”

他连忙一口气说完了整句话，“他踩着了松发雷，排雷队员正在施救。这里不安全，请您赶紧离开这片地方。”

他话音刚落，顶上又响起了防空警报，新一轮的轰炸来了。

她立即爬到了最远的一个角落里，待在那儿，同时滚落下来的还有一个伤痕累累的士兵。在一片轰隆声里，她两眼凝视着他，伸出了一只手想帮助他，却被自己血淋淋的手掌给恶心得反胃。

这个金发的男人一条胳膊弯着，试图去盖住自己的伤口，但他的头却无力抬起，只能软绵绵地搁在沙上。她冲上前去，却只能手足无措地将他的手放在淌血的胸口上。

她焦急地回忆着先前Elsa会做的事，从零星的记忆中翻出了几个有用的句子。

“你叫什么名字？”

他本已发出濒死的呼噜声，却因着她的呼喊回了神。他睁开眼，轻声应道，“Kristoff。”

她该做些什么啊？她在做些什么啊？若是Elsa，她又会对这个伤员做些什么？她一时间伫立不动地望着他，一阵前所未有的彻骨寒意袭过她的全身，让她的内心意识到自己在这时是多么的孤独，让她脆弱的意识像小动物般颤抖了一下。

她发誓，她早就做好漂泊无依的准备了，在父母的生命逝去的那一刻，在Elsa因着疼痛而关上了城堡的那一刻，她便做好了在苍茫中安身而立的准备了。而到了现在，她的灵魂却提出了几个她闻所未闻的问题——Anna，你该归属何方？Anna，你真的能加入这些军人的生活吗？Anna，你该再做些什么？

一瞬间，她感觉自己宛如太空中的一颗恒星孤独地运转着，那冰冷的绝望感吞没了她，但是与此同时，一个倔强的声音缠绕着她。

——去救他，Anna，去救他，你不能放弃一条命。

于是她扑上前。她从沙地里翻出一个丢了性命的军医的背包。接着她从里头掏出一针吗啡和止血带——她见过Elsa做同样的事——她替自己打气，为眼前的男人扎下了一针。  
“没事的，看着我，集中注意力，Kristoff。”

别怕，Anna，别怕。她对自己说道，借此平息手指的震颤。

她感觉自己的眼睛被什么东西给模糊了，但她还没有停下手上的动作，她为Kristoff系上了止血带，并且按住了他鲜血泉涌的伤口。一直等到她做完这一切，炮火声也逐渐微弱了下来，她才意识到，她早已泪如泉涌了。

Anna从雪和沙混合着的地里抬起头。她想，她绝不能停下脚步。若是Elsa在面对这一切，她会怎么做？也会像她一样，为了一条似乎可有可无的性命去挣扎、去抗争吗？

她记得当先王和王后都在世，Elsa也还没有离开她的时候，她在一次盛大的晚会上问他们——“一个国家的国王真就那么伟大吗？”

可是她已经忘记他们的答案了。她只记得他们一瞬间交头接耳了起来，爸爸好像的确对她说了些什么，妈妈也微笑着鼓励她，对她说，这世上还有比国王更伟大的东西。如果她再继续追究，在她的记忆深处，只有Elsa目不转睛地望着她，向她投来一个温润的笑容，那张染着粉红色唇膏的嘴朝她说了些什么。

——那是什么？

一旁的Hans卧倒在她身边。

“陛下，请赶快上船。”他指了指一旁破了好几个洞的小船，“只能委屈您去那儿了。军舰和您会同时间离岸，驶向Arendelle。若是一路平安，您和他们便会一起抵达Arendelle。可若真出了事——”他咬咬牙，“敌人也会选择先去轰炸那艘军舰。您前面还有几百人保护着您，请安心。”

“几百人？”

“是的，陛下。”他将她手里紧按着的止血带松开了，自顾自地说，“只要您回去了，我们就还有希望，就能重头再来。”

他呼呼地直喘气，“这些士兵的命都不值当，您的命才是最要紧的。”

值当，什么是值当？拿几百人的性命来遮风挡雨就是值当？

可若是生命都不值得人去一往无前，那这世上还有什么东西值得一个人去燃烧？她没有比任何人强出什么，如果一颗榴弹砸在她的身上，她的肉体也会支离破碎。但她还有着灵魂，尽管在她自己看来，它也没什么让人叹为观止之处。若她的灵魂真的称得上什么，那只因为它比别人的灵魂燃烧得更热烈、更义无反顾。

可是，若她还能记得Elsa对她说了些什么，她便不会这么觉得了。

那时候整个大殿上的人都在嘲笑她的不知者无畏，她的爸爸妈妈也在向她说，女王是不会遭受这样的苦楚的，如果有朝一日她真的成了女王，她只会日复一日地观赏海滩上的落日、奔流的河水、忙碌生息的动物，女王所需要履行的职责也许是她一生都不用考虑的。

只有Elsa仔仔细细地回答了她，“如果世界上有什么比一个国王更伟大，那就是一个英雄的诞生。”

她惊叹地发出呼声，接着反问自己的姐姐，“你会成为英雄吗，Elsa？”

“不会。”Elsa那时候坐在她身旁，是那么洁白光亮，文雅高尚。

“为什么你不会？”

Elsa对她笑，上前去用嘴唇去碰她的发漩，“我不会，可你会，Anna。”

“Anna，你不一样。你那么勇敢，那么善良。”Elsa重复着所有人都会对着她说的老掉牙的台词，“你有一颗金子般的心。”

原来那时候Elsa的心灵已经流露出老态的沉重了，只是她硬生生地忽视了它。但她这时却发现，其实不论发生什么，Elsa在她心中永远是永葆着少女的抚媚和温柔的。在她细细回想起Elsa吻着她的脸颊，对她说出这番话的时候，那嗓音便早已经青春常驻。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

在战争中，最容易传染的不是令肉体腐烂的疾病，而是麻木。死神有着千百种手段去摧毁一个人的精神，其中包括寒冷、泥泞、寄生虫、饥饿、比玻璃渣锋利的大雪、以及人心最深处的恐惧。书本上的解释根本毫无意义，因为没有一个人能从只言片语里想象这种麻木。

在这时候，Anna终于也发现自己身上的麻醉作用了。她被其他人给传染了。最开始的时候，她看着这些血肉横飞的恐怖景象，还会露出确凿无疑的惧怕和惊愕，但一直到现在，她竟然真的思考了起来——她会将自己的生命放在天平上，去衡量两百名士兵的价值吗？ 

几乎所有人都喜欢着这位女王，因为她总是把自己无止尽的爱毫不吝啬地送给每一个人。他们爱她的开朗，爱她的热情，爱她的亲切。而现在，倘若她真的就此逃离，其他人会怎么看她？会觉得她实际上卑鄙无耻、胆小懦弱吗？会把她当作一个落荒而逃的女王吗？可Hans说的偏偏没错，她得活下去，只有她是绝不能牺牲在战场上的。

她确信着自己的抉择，却又因为负罪的风险停下了脚步。这时候连她自己都感到震惊，她居然会为这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事而瞻前顾后吗？被人误解比放弃几百条性命更加可怕吗？

她深深地吸了一口气，嘴唇突然颤栗了一下。她好像忽然彻底理解了Elsa。这世上没人再像她们一样孤独了。她们一人背负着责任、一人抗争着命运，成千上万的臣民皆等在她们后面，而她们又在这中间能被谁真正地理解？她们归属何方呢？

她低下脑袋，握着Hans伸来的手，从深坑里爬了出来。

“去准备船只。”她刚直起身子，又问道，“我能带上多少人？”

“二十人以内，陛下。”

“那就吩咐二十人跟随我。”

她重新上路，快步前行。那背影十分坚定，令醒悟后的颤栗和重生的阵痛随即荡然无存。

在一片灰蒙蒙的光中，这艘仅载着数十人的废船摇摇晃晃地起航了，与此同行的还有一艘军舰，上面满载着伤员和疲劳不已的士兵。驶向彼岸的同时，沉重的炮弹在拆毁他们背后最后的胸墙，把一个个沙堆都翻了起来，顶上的土坡被炸得粉碎。

这艘船前进得太过顺利了，Anna忍不住想道。而这个念头还没来得及了结，她估计的事情终于发生了。

船底下有人开始大喊，“漏水了！漏水了！赶紧下来帮忙堵住这些孔，你们这群混蛋！”

于是甲板上的人都愣愣地冲了下去，而只有一个士兵颤巍巍地停在Anna的身旁，一言不发地坐在原地，拳头握成球形，紧紧攥着。

他是个新兵，Anna看到他胸前的勋章，思索着，想去安抚他。

“你要去哪儿？”

那对受到追猎的眼睛瞪得大大，因着Anna的声音一下子回过头。他的身体被摇来晃去的船身震得倒塌了下来，又从Anna身边爬起来。

“你等一会儿，他们堵住漏水的地方就不会那么摇晃了。”Anna抓紧了他，“很快就能回到对岸。”

听到“回到对岸”几个字，他的眼神顿时射出疯狗般混浊的亮光，“放开我，让我跳下去！我不要呆在这上面！”

Anna还是拉着他，可眼前的人却狂闹起来，满口唾沫地喊道，“放我走！我要走！”

伏在一旁的Hans注意到了，冲上去帮Anna把他拽住。但这个新兵又像发了疯的公羊一样直往栏杆上撞。

“Arendelle已经被雪给埋了，你们这群骗子！”他精疲力竭地吼着，“我们早就无家可归了，托那头怪物的福。”

他的话像一把有缺口的刀刮过她的脊髓，引起阵阵刺骨的痛。

“与其被冻死在自己国家，我还不如死在前线，死在战场上！”

也许Elsa在所有人眼里都已经是一个支离破碎的危险怪物了。但Anna却没法去指责他们，反之，她更不愿意去怪罪Elsa。这异乎寻常的割裂状态一直都弄得她心神不灵。

这时候Hans突然踉踉跄跄地站起身，“轰炸机、轰炸机来了！——”所有人顺着他的手指望去，一架轰炸机从远方向他们径直驶来。

“弃船！快！”

本就摇曳的船身被落下来的炮弹砸得四分五裂。在天光的照射下，海面上浮动着的一层煤油被映得发灰，最后从里头探出头来的幸存者已经屈指可数。

Anna觉得情况有点糟，不，是糟透了。她被Hans拉住，在波涛汹涌的海上飘荡，爆炸的巨响太振聋发聩，令她好长一段时间都晕头转向。但这并不是最严峻的——她感觉大腿很疼，是她从小到大没有体验过的疼——她的腿上怕是有伤口了，而且还是不小的伤口。她能清晰地感觉到她身体里的能量在从那被撕开的口子里往外涌，一边在心里想，最好别是弹片卡进了大动脉。

Hans死死地拽着Anna。他已经将枪械、军靴、所有有重量的东西抛下海里，但起伏的浪潮仍旧使他攥着她衣服的手越来越困难。不时有轰炸机从他们顶上呼啸而过，他不得不拉着她一同藏进海里再浮起来。他已经尽可能地抓住了一块破碎的钢板，而Anna身上流出的血却让他胆战心惊。

“陛下，陛下……”他咬着牙，湿透了的脸庞透出忧伤和恐惧，“我可能、可能——我可能不能再抓着您了。”

Anna默不作声，只是应声凝视向他。

“陛下，我真的不是故意——不，这没有办法，再这么下去，我们都会死，您觉得呢？”

她点点头，看着他皱巴巴的眼眶，心想，他还哭得怪可怜的。

这一次他总算是啜泣出来了。也不知究竟是作祟的愧疚还是对死亡的恐惧击碎了他的最后一层尊严，他哭出了声，“我很害怕。”

Anna叹了口气。她刚一张嘴，扑面而来的海水便灌了她一喉咙，她咳了好一阵才稳住呼吸，“我知道。”然后她低声道，“其实我也怕。”她感觉有液体从她头上淌到了她的眼皮上，“太可惜了。”

“这怎么能叫可惜呢，陛下。您已经做得很好了——”他的手抖动得厉害，任何一下海浪的拍打都会令他失去力气。

她没理会他，只是径自沉默了会儿，叹息一声道，“如果还能回到Arendelle，就把我留下的文书交给Elsa。她会是Arendelle新的女王。”隔了一阵她又开口了，可她说的话已经是自言自语。

“要是我早些找到她多好啊。我会爱她。”

她目不转睛地盯向虚无的前方，像是在感受每一瞬间的永恒。她被海水冻得苍白的脸上慢慢浮现出倦缅又无奈的笑容。

“要是我能陪着她更久，我就能爱得更多了。”

一个海浪猛地卷来，敲碎了她话语的尾音。等Hans再回过神来时，他指间捉住的只剩下一块碎布了。

而几乎是在同一瞬间，一道剧烈又颤抖的白色光芒从遥远的海平面上朝他极速驶来。这一刹那所带给处于绝望的人们的震撼足以使渐渐逼近的枯萎重新燃烧。飘荡的士兵们纷纷仰起头，那道发白的光划破了硝烟四起的海面，像一把利剑，刺穿了一望无际的苍穹。

一道纤薄的身影从远方的黑暗中奔来，其所到之处的水面都结出了冰霜。最后那双赤脚下踏出了一架通向天空的梯子，紧接着那身影一路向上，宛如一颗敲响了上帝之门的流星，从高处纵身猛地跃入海里。

在海里逐渐下沉的Anna觉得眼睛都快睁不开了，但她确切地感觉到自己浑身上下都在颤抖。不为别的事，这是一种对死亡的恐惧发作了，一种她早就知晓、普通的、连一条狗都会产生的恐惧。她感到双眼越来越酸痛，却还是努力地把它们睁大，从愈来愈深的黑暗里凝视顶上的光明。

这时候，她听到一声昏昏沉沉的落水声。这个可疑的响声带来了一道细微的光柱。她尽可能地留心凝望它，到最后她才发现，那压根不是什么光柱，那是一个人。而在这个认知逐渐清晰时，Anna反倒以为自己眼前出现的是濒死的幻觉。

——Elsa。

一股强烈又温暖的悸动一下子袭遍她的全身。海水浸走了她的眼泪，但她确信自己哭了出来。Elsa朝她游来，揽住了她的身子。那双手臂瞬间把她从恐惧和孤独的深渊里拉了出来，将她即将被毁灭的灵魂重新拼凑了起来。Elsa抱着她往上游，又转过头来看她。那双蓝眼睛忧虑又决断地注视她，那温柔的视线在水压极高的海里安静地包住她的精神。即使周围悄无声息、她们说不上一句话，可她知道，她再也不是一团孤孤单单、哆哆嗦嗦处于黑暗里的存在物了。

就快要到海面时，Elsa腾出另一只手，握成拳，像是在积攒力量。然后，随着她挥舞手臂的动作，她们脚下的海水开始凝结，缓慢地聚成了一个庞然大物。

一艘冰晶凝固的军舰破出了海平面，巨浪发出的轰隆巨响甚至盖过了岸上的炮火声。

Anna跪倒在冰做的甲板上，不住地大口喘着气，像是这辈子都从没呼吸过氧气似的。她十分好奇，可却疲惫得连探究它的心思都没了。

一旁的Elsa急忙冲过来，一把将她抱在怀里。

她姐姐这辈子都没这么热情过。Anna心想，只是时候不太对，她的腿已经疼得失去知觉了，而Elsa的动作又将泛白的伤口扯得更开。

“对不起。”Elsa注意到她因疼痛而引起的瑟缩，连忙又退开。

她该教她姐姐如何好好讲话，至少别在生离还没死别的重逢时开口就只知道道歉。

“你还好吗？还有哪里疼？你身上还有别的伤吗？”

“没……”

Elsa惶恐的表情压根没因着她的回答而褪下，“真的？”紧接着不等她回话，Elsa又忍不住把她给抱住了。

“真的，真的，Elsa。”她拍了拍Elsa的背，“我还没死呢。”

这时她才有时间好好打量她的姐姐。Elsa披散下来的长发狼狈地黏在脸上，背后冰雪凝成的薄纱也被水打湿得躺在地上。

“你怎么——”她酝酿了一会儿词藻，“你怎么在这儿？”然后她立刻意识到，这句话好像有些不友善，好像她是不欢迎Elsa出现在这儿，或是她觉得Elsa应该守着那片冰河世纪似的，于是她又连忙说，“我不是那个意思，我是说，你怎么……”

Elsa像是明白了她想说的话似的垂下眼，被液体拧成一股一股的睫毛轻轻颤动，“我、我看到了一些东西……在城堡里。”

紧接着她猛地站起身，躲躲闪闪地犹豫着，没有再说下去。

一颗炮弹又在离她们不远的海面上爆开了。炮火点燃了海上的煤油，火焰开始疯狂地朝四周延展，上面本就奄奄一息的士兵惊慌失措地挣扎了起来。

Elsa忧伤又震惊地看向他们，手抬起来又放下，像是在对某种人生大事拿不定主意。她的脚步迈开了，却又退了回来。她的动作看起来不协调极了，可Anna却隐隐约约觉得自己知道其中的原因。

是啊！对于Elsa来说，什么是友军，什么是敌人？什么是需要她守护的对象，什么是她的信仰？什么是值得，什么是必要？那一头一心想着处死她的是她该去保护的对象吗？另一方对着她的国家开火的人就是敌人了吗？她的血液本是那么不平静的温柔，这时候却精力耗尽地阻挡了她的强大。她的力量既是她的天赋，又是她的诅咒。

Anna从地上爬起来，尽管她的唇和手都已经被冻得发紫。

她的姐姐还在受着不安的折磨，还在日光下逐渐憔悴。一种卓绝的虔诚从她心底蔓延而上，让她忽然就有了方向——她总算是知道自己该做些什么、能做些什么了。她有着很多很多的爱，而这爱又因眼前的人在不倦地燃烧。她要让失落的沙漠染满金色，让长眠不醒的黄昏得到解脱。

她忍着剧痛站起身。

“Elsa。”她唤着，看见Elsa转向她，继续道，“你的魔法是从你的手掌心冒出来的吗？”

Elsa闻言下意识地捂住了双手，又踌躇着松开，“应该是的，怎么了？”

“我能看看你的手吗？”

“不……等等，Anna——”

而她的行动再一次地胜过了语言。她已经捧起了Elsa的双手，将它们翻转过来。

这本该是一双同她一样白皙的手，可现在却伤痕累累。战火在上面留下了好多伤疤、数不尽的伤疤，凹凸不平的肌肤在述说内心的创伤，它们是那么痛、那么难以忍受。而被她拉着的Elsa依旧在颤抖不已。

她盯着这双手掌，心想，若她能将所有的爱都放在上面，使它痊愈，她一定会那么做的，无论代价如何，她都会去做的。为什么她没有早些意识到呢？

于是她抬起头，望进Elsa的眼里。接着在Elsa的注视之下，她俯下身，轻轻地、缓慢地、无比喜悦地在那双布满疤痕的掌心里印下一个饱醉过爱的吻，像是童话故事里的精灵施下了修复伤口的魔法。

“无论别人怎么说，我都相信你，Elsa。” 她的姐姐是一触就碎的玻璃，可又是世上最坚硬的水晶。她将这一字一句念得极其郑重，注满了她这辈子所有的温暖和真诚，诵读着Elsa破碎的一生。

“胜过世上的一切。”

她看见Elsa那双发亮而有倦意的蓝眼睛一时惊异得不能自持。Elsa像是被震住了似的矗在原地好一会儿，起初局促不安，继而又大喜若狂，最后又陷入一种奇妙的安静。尽管那表情里流出的感情已经强烈到了不可思议的程度，但她还是紧咬着下唇，克制住了自己，所以她到最后什么都没做，什么也没说。

但是第一次，也是唯一的一次，Elsa在Anna面前掉下了眼泪。


End file.
